There are currently many different forms of audible indicator or alarm circuits that employ piezoelectric crystals. These circuits are commonly used in numerous small and large electrical appliances, alarm systems of various types and for other applications in which the generation of an audible signal is required. Of the many different circuits, most include relatively complex oscillator configurations and/or piezoelectric crystal structures. There are not known to be any truly simple and low cost piezoelectric circuits of this type.